Sora 1half
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Summoned from across time and space our beloved hero finds himself diving head first into one of Jusenkyo's many cursed springs. A Kingdom Hearts and Ranma mix.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Kingdom Hearts and Ranma1/2 is the property of their respected copyright holders which does not include me. This is for fun and cheap laughs at Sora's expense not profit. Special thanks to Photosoph for coming up with the title.

**Sora ½**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

With the Organization gone and Maleficent in hiding (for the time being), there was nothing for our heroes to do except loiter in the streets of Traverse Town.

"What are you doing, Sora?" Donald asked the brown, spikey-haired teenager who was skulking around.

"I'm pretty certain we missed some. I just know it!" Sora answered, not bothering to look at the talking duck.

"What's he talking about?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Probably those trinity things from the first game," Goofy whispered back.

"Oh, but we found all of them." Donald said then turned to inform the treasure hunting teen when Goofy pulled him back covering his beak.

"Shh, don't tell him that. It's more fun just to watch him."

Donald looked at the boy who was diligently, almost violently searching the ground, then laughed his ducky laugh. "Yeah it is."

"If it goes on for too long we'll tell him. Let's just see if he figures it out before then." Goofy said, chuckling, and the two laughed quietly. Looking up from their poorly contained gut-busting giggles at Sora's expense the two noticed the boy had disappeared from their view.

"Where'd he go?" Donald wondered.

"I don't know, but we better find him. He looks awfully suspicious walking around like that." Goofy said and the two begin searching for their companion.

While they were searching every street and avenue, Sora was busy carefully looking over the walls and ground of the town's back alleys.

"Sora." A sharp voice caught his attention. "You're still looking for those trinity signs?" Riku put his hand on his hip, about to laugh at his long-time friend himself.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sora asked, already on the defense.

"Give it up. You're wasting your time. Kairi is looking for you anyway. If you take too long I'm going to take her right from under your nose."

"What?! Hold on a second, Kairi's my girlfriend!" Sora shouted, not believing his ears.

"She'll be my girlfriend if you keep messing around down here." Riku replied, walking away.

"Wait!" Sora yelled chasing after him, but caught his foot on a box of discarded junk and fell.

Looking over his shoulder, Riku chuckled. "Seeya." He called back waving.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, scrambling to his feet only to fall on his face again.

"Bye-bye." Riku continued to tease. It was too easy to rile him up. The truth was he wanted him to come home too. He didn't mind keeping Kairi company, but it was boring without Sora around to at least make fun of from time to time.

Getting up, Sora shook off the dizziness and pain from hitting the stone surface one too many times. He started to run again, but it felt like something was pulling on his clothes. Was his jacket snagged on something? Turning around, Sora let out a scream. Before him was a large, vacuum-like hole, an eerie white light illuminating from it. Everything besides Sora stayed in place, but the vacuum pulled and tugged at him relentlessly.

Startled by the scream, Riku did an about-face and ran back to the alley.

"Riku?" Goofy uttered, seeing the gray-haired teen run past him.

"Sora's in trouble, come quick." He ordered, not bothering to slow down. "Sora!" He yelled, caught off guard when he saw the strange phenomenon.

"Riku," Sora called, fighting against the vacuum threatening to suck him into its eerily bright hole.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Riku said, dashing forward. The boys reached out to each other, but it was too late. Sora's feet lifted off the ground and the hole took him in.

"No!" Riku yelled, and dove in after him.

"Sora!" Donald's raspy voice called.

"Riku!" Goofy shouted, unable to believe his eyes. The two ran after them, but by the time they reached the spot where the boys had disappeared the vacuum was gone.

"Oh no," Donald cried.

On the other side of the strange phenomena Riku fell from the sky landing on his backside. "Ow!" He growled his face squinted up in pain.

"This is the first time ever I've seen a person fall from the sky. Very ill omen indeed." A man in a green, forest-ranger uniform commented. He stood calmly in front of the doorpost of a small shack, which served as an outpost. Despite being somewhat disturbed by what just happened he continued to smoke the small, wooden pipe at his lips with a false air of content.

"Where am I," Riku asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"This here is Jusenkyo home of the cursed springs. If you fell a little further away you would have been in serious trouble," the man said, then laughed.

"Sora." Riku uttered, then ran off having tuned out everything after 'Jusenkyo'.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" The man wondered noticing that the young man was gone. Shrugging he continued on with his lunch break.

A little ways away, Sora had just crawled out of one of the many springs which occupied the area. He was panting heavily as the water dripped off his soaked body.

"_This has to be a record for almost drowning."_ Sora thought, shaking the water from his hair. "Huh?" he uttered, noticing that his brown spikes were resting on his shoulders. _"Guess it's time to get a hair cut,"_ he thought as he reached down to wring out his shirt he suddenly noticed that something else about his body was different. "When, when did I get these?!" he gasped in shock. He quickly brought his hands down to another part of his body and his head begin to swim. _"No way,"_ He thought falling to his knees.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku called as he ran over to figure seated on the ground, carefully but swiftly maneuvering along the thin paths between the cursed springs. "Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked grabbing the person he was sure was his best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He quickly apologized looking the girl in the eyes.

"…Do I know you?" He asked, unable to shake off the familiar feeling he got from her.

"_What do I do? What do I do? I can't tell him who I am he'll never let me live it down!"_ Sora thought, panicking for a moment. "No." Sora answered, feeling as if he'd dodged a bullet.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Riku asked.

"Sora." The keyblade master answered without thinking. _"I've done it now."_ Sora thought sure a laughing fit would follow.

"That's funny, you have the same name as my friend…. Same fashion sense too." Riku added after looking the girl up and down.

"You don't say." Sora grinned nervously.

"There's a ranger station up the mountain. I'll take you there, but you're on your own after that. I need to find my friend." Riku said helping her to her feet.

"That's fine I can take care of myself." Sora answered.

"Good I wouldn't' want to feel guilty for leaving you behind." Riku said walking ahead of her.

"_Jerk,"_ Sora thought following him. "Do you have any idea where your friend is?" Sora asked with false curiosity.

"He's somewhere around here." Riku answered. "I don't know how but I know he's close by, that's why I have to hurry up and find him before he gets himself lost."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me!" Sora shouted. "I mean I remember the way back to the ranger's station, so I'll be on my way now." Sora added quietly then ran away. _"The place is at the top of this mountain path right? Someone there must know what happened to me and how to reverse it,"_ Sora thought mindlessly running until she was stopped short having bumped into somebody, the man from the ranger outpost.

"There is a very bad very dangerous storm coming I have to go make sure no one is down where the cursed springs are before it comes in. Storms like this cause the cursed springs to over flow and mix up all the curses and not be set back for at least three years." The ranger informed.

"Riku," Sora said looking back toward the springs.

"Hm?" The ranger said giving a quizzical stare.

"There's someone named Riku down there. We have to save him!" Sora said taking off, but the man grabbed her up by the collar.

"It'd truly be a tragedy if a pretty girl like you fell in one of the springs. You stay here where it safe." The ranger said smiling.

"Who are you calling a girl?" Sora demanded struggling until she was free.

"Ah, so you really boy. You must have fallen in spring of drowned maiden. Very tragic indeed. The storm has already started. You'll have to wait at least three years before looking for spring of drowned boy." The ranger said then started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Sora yelled. "We have to save my friend."

"Ah yes, the one you call Riku. We better hurry before he end up a girl too, no?" Then man said and started laughing again.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy wasted no time hightailing it back to Micky's caste to inform the king about what had happened. Donald was so overcome with grief King Micky couldn't understand a single word he was saying leaving Goofy to do explaining.

"Sora's gone! A hole opened up out of nowhere and swallowed up him up, and when that happened Riku jumped in right after him." Goofy spoke excitedly, but even so was still more composed than Donald who was on his knees, crying and repeatedly asking himself "How could this have happened? Oh no."

"Something happened to Sora?" Mickey said, immediately concerned. Slow down and tell me exactly what happened. What did this hole look like?"

"Well, it was very bright but it was strange you could look right at it and didn't need sunglasses or anything and the only thing it sucked up was Sora.

"I see." Mickey said, his expression becoming solemn.

"What is it your majesty?" Donald asked, having pulled himself together.

"From what you said to me it sounds like he was taken to another dimension," Mickey answered his expression saddening.

"Well that isn't a problem. We'll just go there and bring him back." Goofy said determined to rescue his friend.

Mickey quietly placed his hand on Goofy's shoulder and shook his head. "We can go to other worlds but not other dimensions. There's nothing connecting us… or rather we haven't found what connects us. The only way Sora was able to travel there was because someone in that dimension called him." Mickey informed.

"Then how did Riku get in?" Goofy wondered.

"From what you told me he got in just before the door to that dimension closed. For now all we can do is wait and hope for the best. I'm sure whoever called him to their dimension did so because they needed his help." Mickey said, a tear falling from his eye. The three-decade-long friends then held each other, sobbing.

While King Mickey and his friends grieved in the other dimension a girl with bobbed hair had just finished carelessly chanting a summoning spell.

"Hmm… It didn't work." Nabiki Tendo sighed, tearing up the very old, very ancient looking scroll. "Ha! A spell to summon the greatest warrior from another dimension, yeah right, I knew that old hag was pulling my chain. I won't be that stupid again. Good thing no one was around to hear me; I'm sure I must have sounded pretty foolish," she said throwing the tiny pieces into the kitchen trash. "Too bad, if it had really worked I could have made a killing from bets. Guess I'll have to go take more pictures of Ranma and Akane for Kuno if I want to make any kind of money. With Ranma and Mr. Saotome constantly taking hot baths we're probably going to need it to pay the water bill."

Nabiki yawned, stretching, then went off to her room to find her camera.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora ½**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 2**

Riku looked up at the sky then back down at the omunious looking springs of water. _"I don't like this place,"_ he thought looking around. Sora was nowhere in sight. _"There's going to be a bad storm coming. I better high tail it out of here before this place floods." _Riku thought feeling some rather large droplets of water fall from the sky on his face and arms.

"Sir, it very dangerous for you to be here!" The ranger yelled clearly from a safe distance as water splashed down into the springs.

Riku chuckled. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said in a hushed voice as he quickly but carefully made his way away from the springs.

The ranger sighed with relief when the boy made it over to him and Sora. "You very lucky not to have fallen in," the ranger said then went on to explain why, but Riku wasn't listening.

"_Sora, I hope you didn't fall in one of these things and drown."_ Riku thought staring back at the pools of water that were already overflowing.

"Sir, you aren't thinking of going back there are you?" The ranger asked his voice steady but his expression portraying panic.

"No way," Riku answered. "This place gives me the creeps," he said then returned to the shack with Sora and the ranger.

The storm had past quickly dumping its fury on Jusenkyo then dissipated shortly after midnight. As if sensing this Sora woke up although still not completely rested. All night long the ranger told the two teens about the cursed springs.

Riku had fallen asleep where he sat and Sora was about to do the same until the ranger started to talk about the Spring of Drowned Maiden. Sora's eyes snapped open. Looking over at Riku she made sure he was asleep before speaking. "You mean someone else fell in that freaky spring just like I did?"

"That be correct, but I don't know why he and his father went back home to Japan before looking for Spring of Drowned Boy or Man."

"They must have known how to change back without the use of the springs." Sora determined.

"Maybe so, it would have been quite foolish to have left and not return after all this time. It must be a year now since then. Maybe they didn't mind?" The ranger said then started laughing.

Riku's head suddenly jerked up startling them both for some reason. Then just as suddenly the boy fell backwards on the floor still sleeping. Sora and the ranger sweat dropped.

"Do you remember their names," Sora asked the guide.

"Yes, they said their family name was Saotome. The father, who fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda name was Genma and his son name was Ranma, he turn into cute red head girl." The man chuckled.

"But my hair isn't red," Sora pointed out touching the shoulder length spikey brown hair with her thumb and index finger. "My hair just seems to have gotten a little longer that's all."

"You take a good look in mirror yet?" The man asked. "Curse always cause complete transformation, so that hardly anything be the same," he informed handing a Sora a mirror he pulled out of nowhere.

Sora let out a stifled gasp. _"He wasn't kidding."_ Sora thought looking at the image that stared back from the mirror. Sora beheld a pretty attractive looking girl with soft brown amber eyes, her lips a rose petal pink. Making a nervous sound Sora couldn't help but blush feeling even more uncomfortable than she already was. Turning the mirror over she placed it on the table.

"_I have to find Ranma Saotome."_ Sora thought standing up and quietly leaving the shack. It was sun set some days later by the time she reached the shore line. Pulling out a map she looked longingly at the island country marked Japan. Looking at the water she sighed. "How am I supposed to get across this," she wondered out loud putting the map away. Then suddenly Sora fell unconscious her body lifting from the ground as she fell backward then was carried in the sky swiftly over the ocean. At daybreak Sora opened her eyes to find herself falling upside down from the sky. "Huh?" She uttered a familiar and unpleasant feeling of déjà vu washing over her. Gasping Sora hit the ocean with a splash. Turning right side up she quickly swam to the surface wildly looking around for land and found it. Swimming toward it with all her might Sora made it to the sandy shore in no time flat. _"Did I make it?" _Sora wondered noting the beach looked a bit different from the one in China. Falling to her knees Sora was panting with exhaustion. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath Sora stood back up and proceeded inland and from there on continued traveling without rest.

Reaching Tokyo her energy and will to move on was spent. Sora was tired and had not eaten for days. Wearily she walked along the street the occasional headlights from a passing car jerking her back to the waking world. Sora walked aimlessly with her head down not paying attention to wear she was going or really caring at that point, but came to a halt when she bumped into someone wearing a green Chinese styled outfit.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked.

"I need to find Ranma Saotome." Sora replied absent mindedly.

"You need to what? Why are you looking for me?" Ranma asked surprised.

"I need to…" Sora began but fainted.

"So this girl was looking for you?" Nabiki asked staring at the unconscious girl lying on a futon in the living room.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." Ranma answered curiously staring at her.

"Another fiancée perhaps," Nabiki wondered out loud.

"Hey, don't even joke about something like that," Ranma said not liking the idea at all of having yet another fiancée.

"I wasn't joking," Nabiki said dejectedly. "Face it Ranma. Out of all the times a mysterious girl appears looking for you how many times has she not been your fiancée?"

Sora then woke up moaning the wet cloth place on her head falling into her lap as she sat up. "Where am I," Sora asked rubbing her eyes. Looking up the first person she saw was Ranma. You! You're Ranma Saotome right?' Sora said excitedly getting a bit too close to Ranma for comfort.

"Yeah so?" Ranma answered leaning back.

"Ranma!" Genma yelled running through the house until he reached the boy kicking him so hard he went flying straight out of the house and into the koi pond outside. Thankfully for the Tendous the door was open.

"What did ya do that for old man?" Ranma screamed popping out of the water.

"No way…" Sora said confounded and utterly disappointed and shocked by Ranma's transformation from male to female.

"Oh, don't let it bother you this kind of thing happens all the time." Nabiki informed.

"I see." Sora said still feeling out of sorts as she continued to watch Ranma and his father fight.

"What the heck's your problem?!" Ranma screamed as she dodged an attack.

"What's my problem?! How dare you go get engaged to another girl without my consent!" Genma yelled furiously.

"Engaged?" Sora said wondering what the heck was going on.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Nabiki asked. "You are one of Ranma's fiancées aren't you?" She prodded as she sized Sora up wondering how to take advantage of her.

"Me?! NO WAY!" Sora shouted standing up.

"Oh my," Nabiki said not expecting such a reaction.

"Wha-?" Genma uttered not paying attention to what he was doing and effortlessly knocked Ranma, who was about to attack him again, back into the water.

"Ugh! Ranma groaned coming out of the water. "Then why are you here?"

"I… um… well um. I just wanted to meet you that's all, so now that I have I'll be on my way." Sora lied then turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going? It's the middle of the night," Ranma pointed out.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks sweat dropping. Ranma was right. Sora didn't have a single yen on her. Just then her stomach growled breaking the silence.

"Oh my," Kasumi said who had entered the room shortly after hearing the unfamiliar voice yelling. "Why don't you stay the night at least? You can take a bath while I make you something to eat." Kasumi offered.

"No I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Sora said trying to escape.

"But I insist." Kasumi said graciously her voice holding only the slightest bit of sternness.

Lowering her head Sora sighed. "Okay," she agreed and allowed Kasumi to show her to the bathroom.

"Here you can wear this until your clothes are clean," Kasumi said handing Sora a pair of blue shorts and a pale blue short sleeved blouse.

"Thank you." Sora said with a slight bow of her head.

Meanwhile Akane was finishing up an intense workout in the dojo. She heard the commotion but just ignored it figuring it was only Ranma and his father fighting again. Picking up her towel to the wipe sweat from her face for the umpteenth time she sweat dropped. The towel was soaked with sweat and didn't smell too good after the repeated use during her workout. _"Guess I better go clean up."_ Akane thought pulling the towel away from her face.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing when Akane came into the house and she was glad for it not wanting any attention brought to herself until after she had taken a bath. She had almost made it upstairs when Kasumi walked by and noticed her. "Oh, we have a guest be sure to welcome her," Akane's oldest sister informed.

"Okay." Akane answered happily then they both went about their business.

Sora sat in the tub soaking and sulking. He had been in the hot water for so long his skin was pruning up. _"I'll just have to keep being a girl while I'm here. If I accidentally got splashed or caught in the rain it would be too embarrassing. I better come out of here before they start wondering what's going on." _Sora thought then got out of the tub.

Akane entered the bathroom not noticing the black outfit that seemed to obviously belong to a boy and begin to undress. Picking up her shampoo and conditioner she slid open the door that led to the wash area just as Sora was about to turn on the shower head and splash himself with cold water. They both gasped from surprise. Akane scared senseless just stood there for a moment before she could bring herself to move. Her body felt like led as she tried to step away all the while wondering how something like this could happen again and honestly believed that this time a pervert really had snuck into the house. After all there was no way their new guest was a gender changing freak like Ranma. To Akane the odds of something like that happening again were seemingly impossible.

Sora panicked noticing her slight movement and acted before he knew what he was doing. Dashing toward the frightened girl he slammed her against the wall covering her mouth. "Please don't say anything." He pleaded. It'd be too embarrassing if they found out I wasn't really a girl, so please…" Sora said tears coming from his eyes. He then realized how unnecessarily rough he was being and let her go. "I- I'm sorry." Sora stuttered shocked by his own behavior.

As soon as he released her Akane darted away dressing in record time, then ran through the house nearly breaking the sound barrier, and jumped into the koi pound. Everyone looked out the open door bewildered. Akane kept her head underwater as she let out a blood curdling scream that was completely muted by the water. Resurfacing she gasped for air. "Ah! That was refreshing," Akane declared then came out of the pound.

"Akane honey, are you alright," her father asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akane answered smiling broadly.

"Are you sure," Soun asked again not convinced.

"I said I was fine." Akane answered with somewhat of a growl. Pretending to be calm and collected she walked past the occupants of the house who were gathered at the door. Not wanting to be questioned further she decided to go to her room. Passing Sora in the hallway she stopped for a second to look at the attractive girl who had stopped as well. Giving her nervous glance Sora wanted to say something but decided against it since she was unable to look Akane in the eye again and was afraid of what might happen if she opened her mouth, especially since it seemed Akane had not told anyone about her yet. Having quickly realized who the girl was Akane avoided eye contact as well and the two immediately went their separate directions.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora1/2**

**by**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 3**

That night Sora had bitten off more than she could swallow, but not without getting a stomach ache. After taking some medicine for indigestion she went to sleep in the Tendou's spare guest room. Becoming restless in her slumber she begin tossed and turned on the futon she was lying on before becoming still again. The blanket that was over her long since discarded beneath her feet. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at a pair of familiar blue ones.

"Roxas?" Sora said not believing her eyes as she stared up at the boy whose face was only a hair away from hers.

"Hey." Roxas grinned.

"What are you doing," Sora asked. "Get off of me." She said knocking the boy from on top of her onto the floor flat his back then sat up. "What's the big idea?" Sora asked angrily but in a hushed voice.

Roxas sat up sitting beside her. "Man, did you really have to hit me so hard?" Roxas grumbled rubbing his head. "Why did you hit me in the first place?" He said looking over at the girl.

"You're heavy and I could barely breathe," Sora answered.

"Is that so," Roxas questioned not convenienced.

"Yes it is!" Sora protested. "What, how, why are you here?" She asked excitedly quickly changing the subject.

"Greif, calm down," Roxas replied. "It's no big deal. I do it all the time."

"Do what all the time?" Sora wondered not catching on.

"When you're sleep I go take a walk or something and come back before you wake up."

"You what," Sora said nearly shouting.

"Shh!" Roxas said covering her mouth.

"I said I go take a walk and do other stuff." Roxas repeated taking his hand away from her lips.

"What other stuff," Sora asked suspicious.

"A little of this and a little of that," Roxas answered mischievously. Sora groaned about ready to fight. "Relax." Roxas smiled. "I usually just hang out with Naneme or something." The blond haired boy answered leaning back on his hands. "Though, I haven't seen her in a while. So, what's with you?"

"Huh?" Sora said caught off guard by the sudden question.

"What's with you leaving Riku in China?"

"If I told him the truth he'd never let me live it down. He'd make fun of me everyday until I die. I don't think I could handle it." Sora admitted.

"So you're saying you can handle leaving him here if another portal opens?" Roxas questioned.

"I never said anything abut leaving him!" Sora said defensively.

"Shh!" Roxas said again holding his index finger to his lips.

"You should know better than anyone that I'd never do something like that." Sora whispered.

"You left him in China didn't you?" Roxas argued.

"But that's different. As long as we're in the same world it should be fine." Sora countered.

"Yeah, cause China is just across the street from here isn't?" Roxas said winning the argument.

"You're right. Sora said bringing her knees to her face. "I should go back and tell him huh?"

"I never said anything like that." Roxas pointed out.

Sora turned and looked at the boy sitting beside her indignantly. "But you-."

"I just said you shouldn't have left him in China." Roxas said cutting her off.

"And how was I supposed to get him to come here without telling him who I was," Sora asked irritated.

"I don't know use your feminine whiles or something." Roxas grinned.

"My what?!" Sora hissed.

Roxas chuckled.

"Hey," Sora began looking hard at the blond teen beside her. "Why didn't you change too?" Sora wondered staring at him.

"Hmm… good question." Roxas said as if wondering why himself.

"You must have taken a bath or something." Sora said certain of it. "There's no way I could have changed and you not change too."

"Yes there is." Roxas smiled.

"You're lying." Sora accused.

"No I'm not." Roxas said almost laughing.

"Then prove it." Sora challenged.

"I'm not proving anything to you." Roxas said denying her challenge.

"Huh?" They both uttered hearing footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Roxas said a hint of worry in his voice as he placed his hand on Sora's. The boy closed his eyes as if concentrating. "It's not happening fast enough like this." He said opening his eyes suddenly grabbing Sora wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her.

"What are you…" Sora said her voice trailing off. Squinting Sora shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. Opening her eyes she found herself alone in the room again.

"Now do you understand why I only do this when you're sleeping? You'd probably loose your head if I did it when you were awake." Roxas' voice said in her mind.

"Yeah, thanks… I think." Sora whispered recovering from the unpleasant sensation.

"Sora?" Kasumi said opening the door. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard voices."

"Yeah, it's just me talking to myself." Sora grinned.

"Well, okay then. Be sure to get some rest." Kasumi said with a hint of concern then left.

"Sora sighed heavily then laid back down and went to sleep.

It was mid day when Riku climbed ashore in Japan. The very morning after the night girl Sora had left Riku got a feeling that he needed to move on as well. His journey led him to the harbor where he ended up boarding a fishing liner. He spent his time working as a temporary crew member gutting and separating fish until a tidal wave overtook the ship knocking him from it during the night. Once the storm died down and morning had come the crew said a prayer for the boy they thought had been lost at sea.

Riku panted heavily paying no mind to the crowd of people that scattered in fear of him. No one saw him swimming to the shore probably too distracted having fun and the sight of the gray haired teen suddenly coming out of the water onto shore was almost terrifying. Stand up straight Riku pulled a tangled mess of sea weed from his hair and clothing and continued in land. Everyone watched him with a cautious eye until he was out of view then continued playing as if nothing had happened.

For the longest Riku managed to walk along the streets of Tokyo as if there wasn't a thing wrong with him but suddenly the fatigue finally caught up to him. Tripping on the sidewalk Riku hit the ground and found himself unable to move. "Uuugh!" He groaned in pain when someone stepped on his back.

"Ah!" The person exclaimed quickly lifting his foot off of him. "You idiot! What the hell are you doing taking a nap in the middle of the street?!" A dark haired boy with a polka-dot bandanna around his head said practically screaming. Looking at Riku more carefully he kneeled down and nudged him. "Hey are you okay?"

Riku tried to say something but all he could manage was an unintelligible utterance.

"Hold on I'll get you to a doctor!" The boy said picking Riku up and carrying him over his shoulders. _"A hospital a hospital, where is a hospital!" _Ryouga Hibiki thought as he ran desperately searching for anything that looked like one. Hearing Riku sigh Ryouga panicked. "Don't you die on me," He screamed then barged right through the front gate and into the living room of the first house he saw. "Somebody help!" He yelled.

"Ryouga?" Akane said rushing into the room along with everyone else that was home.

"I found this guy just lying in the street." Ryouga said putting Riku down.

"Oh my," Kasumi said covering her mouth.

"What happened to him?" Nabiki wondered as she looked at him.

"How should I know?" Ryouga snapped.

"Everyone calm down." Soun said trying to gain control of the situation. He put his hand on Riku's forehead and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive so there's nothing to worry about." He announced and everyone fell over crashing to the floor.

Sora was coming down the stairs when Ryouga suddenly burst into the Tendou home, but seeing who he was carrying on his back she stayed out of site and was presently peering into the livingroom to see what was going on.

"Sora, be a dear and get some hot water and medicine for our friend here." Soun said having looked up and saw her.

Startled Sora stood up from her crouched position on the floor. "Yes sir." She said and ran off reluctantly to get the items requested.

After a while Riku was up and about again despite the high fever he was running When the Tendous found out he had no place to go they invited him to stay with them until he was feeling better. Concerned about her friend Sora peered for a split second into the livingroom where Riku sat eating a bowl of rice and drinking green tea. Taking a deep breath Sora entered the room.

"How are you feeling," she asked sitting down in front of him.

Riku nearly choked on the rice he was gobbling down straight from the bowl. Putting it down took a quick gulp of the warm tea then spoke. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see the girl he had meet in China again.

"Long story," Sora said rubbing her head. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I got tossed from a boat." Riku answered flatly almost seeming to appear ashamed of the event.

'What?" Sora exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Riku answered then stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sora asked coming to her feet as well.

"To bed," Riku answered then proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh, ok then. Good night." Sora said then looked at the clock hanging from the wall. _"It's kind of late I guess I better go to bed too."_

Upstairs Riku was already lying down in the guest room when Sora opened the door. "Huh?" Riku uttered sitting up sweat dropping.

"Oh, Sora didn't anyone tell you?" Kasumi said coming down the hall from the bathroom. "You'll be sharing Akane's room." She said sleepily as she passed her.

"_No way," _Sora thought suddenly feeling light headed.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Riku asked catching Sora's attention.

"Oh yeah… sorry," Sora said and closed the door. _"Where am I going to sleep? I can't share a room with her." _Sora thought sliding down to the floor. _"Guess I'll just sleep out here tonight." _She thought closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora1/2**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, wake up dummy." Akane said nudging Sora.

"Huh?" Sora said opening her eyes.

"Did you spend all night in the hallway?" Akane asked stooping down beside her.

"Uh, yeah." Sora answered groggily still half asleep.

"You know I wouldn't have minded." Akane said to the girl who had fallen back to sleep.

Sighing Akane stood up. "You didn't sleep very well last night did you? Sleeping out here it's no wonder." Akane said taking Sora by the hands and pulling her to her feet. "Come on." She said leading a very sleep dazed Sora down the hall to her room. "We've got a few hours before we have to leave for school you can sleep in my bed until then. Lucky for you I just so happened to wake up extra early this morning," Akane smiled as she closed the door to her room. "There you go." She said helping Sora into the bed then pulled the covers over her. "See you in a little while." Akane said turning off the lights and exiting the room.

About an hour after Akane had left the room the bright morning sun shown through the window waking Sora up from her slumber. Unwillingly but unable to go back to sleep Sora sat up and got out of bed. There was a dress laying out with a note on it;

_You can barrow my spare uniform. Lucky for you I also have a second set of books for school today._

_-Akane_

"School," Sora uttered displeased at the very notion. _"Might as well,"_ she thought then began to undress.

"Do what you want I'm going to back to sleep." Roxas said sitting on Akane's bed.

Sora's hair stood on end. "Get out!"

"What for," Roxas asked lying down.

"Because," Sora said crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"You can't be serious." Roxas said not bothering to budge an inch from the position he was lying in. "Besides it's nothing I haven't seen already." He said staring at her emotionlessly.

Sora's cheeks turned beet red. "I don't care you're still creeping me out so leave!"

"Fine." Roxas said getting out the bed.

"Not that way." Sora said running up behind him and grabbing his arm just below the shoulder.

"Unless you want me to stay and watch you change you're going to let me do and go where ever I want." Roxas said looking over his shoulder at her.

Reluctantly Sora let him go and Roxas left the room closing the door behind himself. "Maybe I really am turning into a girl." Sora thought wanting to kick herself for letting Roxas escape, but at that moment the thought of him being in the room while she changed was too much. "If Riku sees him I'm done for. He'll stay out of sight… won't he?" Sora thought as she hurriedly got dressed hoping to catch Roxas before it was too late. Turning around to rush out the room she almost ran straight into him.

"AH!" Sora gasped stepping back.

"Scared you didn't I?" Roxas said smiling.

"No one saw you, did they," Sora asked panicked.

"I don't exist remember? So of course not," Roxas answered.

"For someone who doesn't exist you sure are giving me a hard time. Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack!" Sora said then took a brief moment to calm down. "Besides you're half of me aren't you? And that's something very important." Sora said not liking how Roxas referred to himself as nothing. The truth was she considered him a separate person just has much as he considered himself one and it made her sad to hear him talk about himself like something unimportant.

"Thank, Sora." Roxas said as he let himself be reabsorbed into Sora. "You know it seems this has become a lot more difficult lately." Roxas said as he slowly faded. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, I can." Sora answered Roxas no longer in front of her.

"Sora, are you up? Sorry, I forgot to come wake you… Oh you are up." Akane said entering the room.

"Thanks for letting me use your room." Sora said keeping her eyes on the floor afraid to look Akane in the face.

"No problem and Sora, let's be friends okay?" Akane said moving so they were eye to eye.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Sora said lifting her eyes.

"No, why would I be mad at you silly?"" Akane said smiling.

"Uh, never mind." Sora said then quickly changed the subject. "Is Riku coming to with us?"

"Riku? Oh you mean the boy Ryouga brought in last night. No, he isn't doing so well." Akane answered. "Katsumi is going to be looking after him until doctor Tofu can come take a look at him."

"A doctor? But he was fine when I saw him last night." Sora said then rushed out the room nearly knocking Akane over.

"Riku, Riku." Sora called rushing into the guest room.

"Do you know him?" Kasumi asked noting the girl's obvious great concern for the boy who lay on the floor in a feverish sleep.

"Um yeah, he's my friend." Sora said kneeling down beside him. "Thanks for the trouble I'll look after him."

"Shouldn't you be going to school? It's really no trouble at all." Kasumi said with concern.

"No, it's okay. You guys have done so much for me already. I'll take care of this guy." Sora smiled.

"If you insist," Kasumi said hesitantly then left.

Sora spent the whole day waiting on Riku during the brief moments he was awake. While he was asleep she sat silent beside him all day refreshing the cold cloth on his head, removing blankets when he seems too hot and covering him back up if he seemed to get cold. Sora sat with her knees to her face as she watched Riku when Roxas suddenly stood up. "Hey," He said stooping down in front of her. "Go get something to eat already and bring me back something too while you're at it."

"I can't I have to make sure he's okay," Sora answered wearily.

"I'll do it. You can go to the bathroom and take a break in the mean time." Roxas suggested airily.

"I'm toast if he sees you." Sora pointed out. "What are you doing roaming around anyway?"

"I got bored." Roxas answered. "So are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"

"No, I'm fine." Sora lied.

"You should know better than to try and lie to me." Roxas said but Sora didn't budge. "That's okay I'll just talk about rushing running waterfalls, if you don't mind that is?" Roxas asked smirking.

A strange look suddenly came across Sora's face. "What do I look like some preschooler?"

"Then what are you complaining about?" Roxas asked tauntingly.

The two sat silently for a couple of minutes before Sora suddenly stood up and ran out the room.

"I knew you had to go." Roxas said then turned to Riku. "So we meet again."

After using the bathroom Sora went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Not being particularly skilled at cooking she found herself eating cold leftovers from the refrigerator.

Meanwhile Roxas was board out of his mind. It seemed like ages since Sora had left the room. Checking the cloth on Riku's forehead Roxas found it warm from the fever he was running. Dipping it into the bowl of ice water on the floor near the top of the futon he wrung in out and carefully replaced it so not to wake him. Just as he had finished doing so Riku suddenly opened his eyes looking directly at him. _"Roxas? No way, I must be seeing things." _Riku thought then closed his eyes.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. _"Oops. Oh well." _He thought then stood up to go find Sora.

After eating Sora went to Akane's room to change out of the school uniform she was wearing. After spending a great deal of time going through Akane's clothing Sora held up an outfit she had taken a liking to in front of the mirror. Seeing herself for the second time Sora blushed. Her heart raced as she continued to stare at her reflection. Coming closer to the mirror she leaned forward closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

Sora gasped practically jumping. "Nothing. None of your business!"

"Nothing? None of my business? Which is it?" Roxas asked flopping down on the bed.

"It's none of your business." Sora snapped.

"Whatever." Roxas said lying down. "While you were in here flirting with yourself Riku woke up."

"What," Sora squealed. "Did he see you?"

"Of course he did, he looked right at me. Don't worry he was pretty out of it and went right back to sleep, so he probably won't remember or just think it was a dream." Roxas said closing his eyes.

"What are you doing? You can't take a nap in here." They'll be home soon." Sora said and as if summoned by her words footsteps could be heard coming toward the bedroom.

Roxas bolted up. "It'll take too long for me to go back. What do we do?" He asked seeming to be just as panicked as Sora.

"Quick!" Sora whispered lifting the blanket up and pointing under Akane's bed. Roxas quickly dove under it just before Akane came in the room.

"Is that guy, Riku right, is he okay?" Akane asked yawning.

"He's doing fine." Sora answered nervously as Akane sat on the bed.

"That's good. I'm beat." Akane said lying down.

"Sleep well," Sora said sweat dropping then left the room.

"_Sora," _Roxas thought silently fuming as he lay stiff as board under Akane's bed unsure when it would be safe to come out.

Sora stood outside the room staring at the door feeling bad for leaving the boy that contained half her being behind but what could she do? "Oh! Riku." Sora said remembering her sick friend then went to check on him. Opening the door she found Kasumi and a strangely behaving man who was kneeling down beside Riku.

"Ah, Akane what seems to be the problem?" The man asked staring off into space.

"Akane isn't here." Kasumi laughed. The boy on the futon is the one who needs you."

"Really? Oh my, he doesn't look so good. Let's take his temperature." Dr. Tofu said sticking an ink pen in the boy's mouth. Riku sweat dropped.

"_That guy's supposed to be the doctor?"_ Sora thought wide eyed. _"Something tells me if I don't get Riku away from him that guy just might kill him and not even notice."_ Sora thought then dashed across the floor scooping up Riku right as the doctor was reaching down to place his hand on his forehead since his 'thermometer' wasn't giving a reading. "Thanks for coming but I'll take care of him." Sora said protectively holding Riku his face pressed against her chest as she tightly held onto him.

"Are you sure Nabiki?" Dr. Tofu said still in a daze.

Sora sweat dropped. "Yes quite sure," she answered keeping a tight grip on Riku who was suffocating.

"Okay then. Don't forget to give Ranma his medicine." Dr. Tofu said handing Kasumi a few packets of flu medicine then ran into the wall mistaking it for the door. "Ow, that hurt." He said still oblivious to his actions then finally went out the door.

"Sora, can he breathe like that?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Sora said dropping him. Riku's eyes were swirling from oxygen depravation. "I'm sorry." Sora said tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, it's alright." Kasumi said after placing him back on the futon practically dropping him like a sack of potatoes. "He'll be fine." She said smiling.

Sora spent the rest of that evening vigilantly watching over her friend.

"Ugh." Riku groaned waking up. "Thanks." He said startling Sora who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Huh?" She said looking over toward him in the dark room.

"Thanks for looking out for me today and saving me from that crazy doctor." Riku said pushing back the pile of blankets that was over him then stood up.

"No problem." Sora said sleepily as the boy walked by her slowly making his way to the door. "Ah! You shouldn't be moving around. If you need something I'll get it." Sora said jumping up.

"Sorry, you can't help me this time." Riku answered flatly.

Rushing over to the door Sora darted in front of Riku blocking him from leaving. "Wait I'll come with you. There must be something I can do to help." Sora said knowing Riku had a habit of pretending he was better off than he actually was.

"I have to use the bathroom." Riku said not bothering to make eye contact as he spoke.

"Oh…" Sora said stepping away allowing him to leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora ½**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 5**

A week later Riku was doing much better though still running a high fever. Sora attended class sporadically looking after him. More concerned about her friend's well being and not really caring much for going to school anyway Sora didn't mind it one bit, however, still ended up doing a pile of homework that Akane brought home with her. She didn't relish getting bad grades and combined with Akane's threats to expose her if she didn't do it Sora made sure to complete the assignments to the best of her ability as soon as possible so at least she'd be free from it during the weekends. Sitting down at the table on a lazy Saturday afternoon she began diligently writing on a sheet of clean crisp paper. Riku walked by groaning with a mug of warm tea in one hand and a small jar of castor oil in the other that Soun Tendo had given him to take a spoon full of to aid his recovery. Riku was more studious than Sora and wouldn't mind going to school if it meant getting out of that house for more than a moment, but his mind was more focused on finding his friend. Having a feeling that Sora was close by being derailed from his search didn't bother him too much and though he would never admit it he was enjoying the Tendou family's hospitality.

"Hey whatcha writin'," Ranma asked looking over Sora's shoulder.

"Nothing!" The girl said hiding the surface of the paper from him her face burning red from embarrassment.

"Oh really," Ranma asked finding her reaction amusing. Swiftly reaching down he snatched it from her.

"Give it back!" Sora ordered rising to her feet angry.

"If you've seen one love letter you've seen them all. I just want to know who you're writing this one to." Ranma said gracefully jumping back as Sora reached out to take the letter back from him.

"Dear Santa?" Ranma read his eyes bulging for a moment. He ducked missing a kick aimed at his head. "Please put me back on your nice list." Ranma continued reading outloud then cracked up laughing as they moved into the back yard Ranma dodging all of Sora's lightening fast attacks as if they were nothing. "I'm very sorry for what I said. Please forgive me." Ranma continued then jumped a good distance away from Sora. "Oh man, you're killing me!" Ranma said laughing. "You still believe in Santa Clause?" Ranma said then bent over laughing so hard his sides were hurting.

Sora had had it with him. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she then turned her gaze back to Ranma a determined expression on her face. "LIGHT" Sora shouted and went into Limit Form. Too busy laughing Ranma had looked up just in time to be pummeled. In the blink of an eye Sora had knocked Ranma out whacking him with the blunt of the keyblade a few dozen times. Breathing heavily she reverted out of the form and caught the letter as it floated down over Ranma's unconscious body.

It had taken her hours but Sora had finally completed the perfect letter begging Santa for forgiveness. Dozens of crumpled pieces of paper lay piled up around her on the floor and on the table by the time she had finished. Spraying the letter with a bit of peppermint spray then sealing it in a envelop with a glittery wreath sticker Sora laid her head down on the table and went to sleep.

Since everyone else was preoccupied Riku wandered back into the living room where he found Sora soundly sleeping. Taking his time he cleaned of the papery mess from around her then looked at the envelope sticking out from under her folded arms. Seeing who the letter was addressed to Riku smiled remembering his friend who teased terribly for believing in Santa Clause. Grabbing a sheet of paper he wrote a quick letter to Santa as well;

_Dear Santa;_

_Sorry I said you were a phony._

_-Riku_

Not caring to saying anything more Riku sealed the envelope with a candy cane sticker. "You're going to the post box soon to mail your letter right?" Riku said noticing Sora had woken up.

"Yeah," she said yawning.

"Could you take mine with you?" Riku asked holding up the envelope.

"Huh? What?" Sora said snapping into her senses. "You wrote a letter to Santa too?"

"Yeah so," Riku said still holding the letter.

"Nothing, you just didn't strike me as the type who believes in Santa or anything." Sora said taking the envelope.

"I didn't, but I know someone who's met him, so I figured I might as well apologize for saying he was fake." Riku said standing up whipping sweat from his forehead. He was feeling light headed from the fever and was beginning to think all the castor oil did was make it worse on top of being one of the most disgusting things he had ever eaten in his life. "Hope you get what you asked for." He said then left the room.

It took a while for Riku to recover, probably due to the fact he insisted on being up and about spending a lot of time sitting in the backyard whenever there was small break in his fever and he was feeling well enough to do so. This was during the day. At night he was so weak he couldn't even eat his dinner without Sora's assistance. The boy was intensely embarrassed by this but found himself unable to refuse Sora's help as food was shoved into his mouth when he at first was unwilling to open it for her. Despite the fact that he had given her a lot of grief during the days he had enough strength to argue Riku was grateful for all her help and couldn't help but wonder why a complete stranger would spend so much time and put so much effort into taking care of him. He found it strange indeed believing that even the nicest person wouldn't go through the trouble this girl had gone through.

Waking up one night Riku had found Sora sitting by his futon. Her head was hanging down and her eyes so heavy with sleep she didn't notice he was staring at her even though her gaze was set in his direction. Sitting up he continued staring at her but the girl's gaze didn't sway, not once. Leaning forward he examined her closely then waved his hand in front of her face. "_Out like a light."_ Riku thought finally realizing that Sora wasn't sleepy but actually asleep. Pushing aside the pile of blankets on the futon he moved Sora over to it and laid her down before leaving the room for a little while. When he came back Riku took the pile of blankets and stacked them together beside the futon. Laying down he stared over at Sora in the dark room. Her eyes had finally closed. "I know it's not enough, but thank you." Riku whispered.

A few weeks had pasted since that night. Riku was no longer sick and had begun attending school regularly. Instead of moving forward in his search for his best friend he found himself reluctant to leave the Tendou residence and had gotten a part time job to pay for expenses. Even in finding employment he found himself being helped by the brown, spiky haired girl. She was able to find employment rather quickly working at a café while Riku on the other hand received rejection after rejection. Sora had practically begged the manager/owner of the café to hire him. Giving in more to Sora's attractive appearance than her pleas the manager agreed to hire him. Having a bias toward hiring male waiters Riku was the only male employee at the café which caused a slight stir among the regular customers. Often Riku found himself overhearing derogatory comments about himself. This wasn't anything new to him since pretty much the same thing happened when he started school. Riku usually just brushed off the insulting hushed comments, but sometimes they got to him and on those days he would go about doing his job silently fuming and even though he was frowning no one could see his furrowed brow under the long bangs he wore. In fact except for his mouth not much else of his face was visible as Riku had taken to neglecting cutting his hair. Whether it was at school or at his part time job or anyplace else for that matter people seemed to recoil from him. Except for those in the Tendou household particularly Sora people seemed to take an instant disliking toward him. He was beginning to hate living in Japan and often remembered the brief time he had spent in China and how he had encountered more friendly faces there than in his current location. If it weren't for Sora and the kindness of the Tendous, Ranma and his father included, Riku would have found himself deeply depressed from the constant shunning.

Standing outside on the porch Riku was leaning against the house with his arms folded patiently waiting for everyone. Although he was in the same class as Nabiki he often walked to school with Akane, Ranma, and Sora. It also seemed that Nabiki left the house far earlier than they did. Riku figured it was because she preferred walking to school alone or had some business to take care of that revolved around some kind of scheme or two. "Where's Sora?" Riku asked when Akane and Ranma came outside without her.

"How should I know? She's probably putting on make-up or something." Ranma said having could care less about what Sora was up to.

"Ranma," Akane grumbled then turned her attention to Riku. "I woke her up this morning and I'm sure she got up, but she didn't even come down for breakfast today. I wonder what's going on."

"I'll go check on her." Riku volunteered then turned to go back into the house when Akane stopped him after appearing to have been thinking about something. "Um, I'll go get her." she said and ran in ahead of him.

"Sora?" Akane said entering her bedroom. Sora was laying face down on futon across from Akane's bed dressed in her school uniform. "Sora, what's wrong?" Akane asked stooping down by her feet. When she didn't get a response she called her name again nudging her. "Are you o-." Akane stopped when she noticed the girl was crying. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I think I might be dying or something." Sora said softly through quiet sobs.

"Why," Akane asked a little taken back by Sora's response. When Sora told her what was wrong Akane erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked fuming.

"That's supposed to happen." Akane said still laughing.

"What?! Why?" Sora asked shocked.

"Don't you know anything?" Akane said then tried to give her a quick explanation, but Sora still didn't understand.

"I don't get it." Sora said staring at Akane blankly.

"You really don't have a clue do you? "_I really rather not have this conversation." _She thought and begin explaining everything to the spiky haired girl in detail as quickly as she could. A few minutes later Sora's eyes were swirling.

"I can't believe you really didn't know! Geez you're dumb." Akane said honestly shocked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sora said her face resting against her knees.

"Pull it together. Ranma and Riku are down stairs waiting on us." Akane said smiling as she held back another fit of laughter.

"What are you two doing?" Riku said entering the room unannounced. "We're going to be late."

"Gone on ahead we'll catch up." Akane said. Without another word Riku quickly left the room. Getting up Akane went over to her drawers and pulled something from one of them. "I have just a little more to explaining to do." Akane said placing what she had pulled from the drawer into Sora's hands.

"What is it now?" Sora said groaned.

"If you insist on staying as a girl you need to know this or you just won't be dumb you'll end up really embarrassing yourself too." Akane said sternly. "Now listen up."

During lunch hour Riku went to Sora's homeroom to eat with her. He found her sitting at her desk by the window sulking. "Hey." He said but Sora didn't respond. "Hey snap out of it." He said gently shaking her.

Sora looked up at him for a moment then her gaze went back down to her desk. "I'm sorry I just really want to be left alone right now." Sora said putting her head down. She was feeling terrible. If she could crawl into a hole at that moment she would have.

"It's fine." Riku said nonchalantly even though her words kind of hurt his feelings. When he entered the room the atmosphere had seemed to become heavy and he couldn't help but notice how the loud chatter had quieted and the quick glances people were giving him as they tried not to stare but still ended up doing so in quick bouts. What Sora said made him feel like one of the few friends he had made while in this strange universe was rejecting him as well. For the remainder of the period Riku stood on the roof looking down at the activity below.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

**Sora1/2**

**By**

**Phoenix** **Hoshika**

**Chapter 6**

About an hour after having lunch Riku had began to feel sick. He told himself that it was nothing but his body strongly begged to differ. He sat quietly in his sixth period class barely paying attention as the teacher droned on while writing a series of facts on the blackboard most of which would never see the light of day on any of their tests.

Noticing Riku in the reflection of his wide brimmed glasses the teacher paused in his lesson momentarily. "Riku, if you aren't feeling well go to the nurse's office." The man said sternly. The forty-two year old high school teacher had a phobia of getting sick and because of that was able to tell just by looking at someone if they were well or not.

"Yes, sir." Riku said standing and quietly left the room has the instructor droned on.

By the time he got to the nurse's office his stomach was doing flip flops. Entering the small room he found the nurse absent and decided to lay down in the bed until she came back. Pulling back the curtain he was surprised to find Sora already in it.

"Huh?" She said groggily sitting up. "Oh, hey Riku what are you doing here?"

"The teacher kicked me out the class." He answered sitting down beside her. "What about you? Skipping class to take a nap," he asked teasingly.

"Actually no, I've been feeling awful all day. Sorry about before." Sora solemnly apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Riku responded having nearly forgotten about the upset he experienced earlier.

"I came here to get some medicine and decided to go home. The nurse said I could rest here until I was feeling better but I ended up falling asleep." Sora yawned. "What about you? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I think I'll skip my last class and try and sleep it off before work."

"Ah, so you're finally awake." The nurse said when she entered her office and saw Sora fully conscious. "You look rested but your friend here doesn't look so well." She said putting her hand against Riku's forehead and sticking a thermometer in his mouth unexpectedly. Riku sweat dropped forcing himself to keep from gagging when the slender object was suddenly stuck in his mouth. "Hmm, a slight fever, just like the ones that came in here a couple hours ago." The nurse said after taking the thermometer from his mouth.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sora asked.

"No it's fine," Riku answered even though he was a little worried about what the nurse might do to him next, his experience with Dr. Tofu still fresh in his mind.

"Okay, see you at home." Sora said then left.

"You have a very pretty sister." The nurse said as she placed some medicine in a small paper bag.

Riku laughed. "We're not related."

"Oh." The nurse said a little surprised. Remembering what Sora had to Riku before she leaving the nurse dropped a few extra items in with the medicine. "_Better safe than sorry," _She thought then closed it. Turning back to Riku she was going to say something but promptly handed him a bucket instead. "A couple dozen others came in here shortly after lunch with the same symptoms. It seems the melon bread one of the vendors was selling was bad." She informed as Riku looked down at the bucket wondering why she had handed it to him the answer suddenly spewing forth as the contents of his stomach were suddenly spilled into it. "_I'm too good." _The nurse thought patting herself on the back for saving the floor and perhaps Riku some serious embarrassment. "You're pretty tough not getting sick until now." She commended as she wrote a quick note. "I'll take that," she said removing the bucket from his hands. "You're giving off an 'I'm going to skip my last class' vibe so here's a note giving you permission to do so."

"Thanks." Riku said surprised by the nurse's kindness toward him.

"Don't mention it. I can hardly blame you, but don't go getting any funny ideas about asking me for one whenever you feel like ditching, okay?" The nurse said winking. "The food poisoning should only be acute but if you start to feel ill again be sure to take a couple of these pills right away and go see a doctor as soon as possible." She said handing him the small paper bag.

"Understood," Riku said taking the medicine and sticking it in his bag.

Before leaving school grounds Riku washed his face in the restroom to wake himself up and hopefully rinse away the icky feeling he was experiencing before returning to the Tendou's home. As it turned out a short nap had done wonders. He felt one-hundred percent better as if he had never gotten sick at all that day. Sora had shown up for work too but still feeling out of sorts she ended up dropping a lot of dishes in her first hour and was sent home with a major deduction in pay after being yelled at by the owner. Riku felt bad for her and was going to see how she was doing when he got home but saw a "Do Not Disturb" sign on Akane's room door and despite hearing muffled sobbing coming from the other side he decided it would be best if he didn't butt-in. Sitting in his room he had finished most of his homework and was struggling with his last assignment. Sighing he checked to see how much money he had on him and went to see Nabiki for tutoring.

"Come in." Nabiki said hearing a knock on her door. "Well this is rare." She said putting down the manga she was reading and sitting up in her bed.

"I need your help." Riku said cutting to the chase.

"Whatever it is it isn't going to be free or cheap."

"I need help with the physics homework."

"That'll be 85 thousand yen per hour, but since you're a friend I'll give you a fifteen percent discount." She said standing up suddenly seeming taller to Riku who didn't have that kind of money on him.

"Are you nuts? That's more than I make in a month!" Riku said nearly shouting.

"Take it or leave it." Nabiki said flopping back down on her bed.

'Forget it. I'll just fail he said turning to leave then dropped his book bag everything he had in it spilling out of the open flap before it hit the floor.

Looking down at the various items that had fallen from his bag Nabiki noticed a small pouch the contents of which lay on the floor beneath it. At first glance the items appeared to be nothing more than toys, but soon realized they weren't she picked up a tiny corked bottle that contained a green liquid that seemed to be faintly glowing. "What's this?" She asked fascinated by the contents of the bottle.

"It's nothing." Riku said quickly taking it from her and placing it back in the pouch with the rest of the items that had fallen from it. "_I completely forgot about this."_ Riku thought accidentally picking up the bag of medicine the nurse had given him by the wrong end and dumping everything from it.

"Aren't you the clumsy one this evening." Nabiki said from her crouched position on the floor. "Oh? And what exactly were you planning on doing with these?" Nabaki asked picking up what had fallen out of the bag with the medicine, a blackmail scheme already brewing in her mind.

"Nothing I don't even know what those they are." Riku said putting his books away. "You can have them if you want."

"Are you serious?"

"I wasn't going to charge you for them." Riku replied picking up the small packets of pills the nurse had given him for the food poisoning.

"That's not what I meant." Nabiki said dejectedly. "Guess you really don't have a clue do you?" She said sighing then told him.

"I still don't get it so keep them." He said having collected all his things, except for what Nabiki was holding and stood up.

"_And I thought Kuno was dumb." _Nabiki thought rubbing the sides of her head as she stood. "Okay this is the last bit of free information I'm giving you so listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"What," Riku yelled after Nabiki had finished explaining.

Genma Saotome had somehow ended up getting splashed with cold water while taking a leisurely walk that evening. Too exhausted from his day of playing mahjongg with Soun and fighting with Ranma to be bothered with taking another bath that night he walked sleepily down the hall in panda form nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Riku yelling as he went by Nabiki's room. Not caring to get involved he continued on to the room he shared with his son and went to sleep.

Nabiki had taken a big step back sticking her fingers in her ears too late to protect them from Riku's deafening shout. "You don't have to yell." Nabiki said obviously annoyed as she regained her composure.

"You talk like it's no big deal." Riku said in a much lower tone feeling dumber than dirt hoping she was lying so that he wouldn't feel so bad or like his brain needed cleaning.

"I can't believe you didn't know. Where have you been under a rock or something? But, I guess I'd be just as shocked if I were just finding out what even ten year olds know." She said excusing his overreaction. "Just in case no one ever bothered to tell you these little fact either the tooth fairy is a hoax, there is no such thing as an Easter Bunny, but you might be able to find Santa Clause in the malls around Christmas time." Nabiki said smirking.

Groaning Riku left her room slamming the door behind him.

When Akane came home from school she found Sora lying in her bed. "I can't believe you skipped again. Do you want to flunk?" She said sitting her book bag on her desk.

"Leave me alone." Sora moaned.

"If you wanted to be left alone you wouldn't be taking a nap in my bed." Akane teased. "And have you forgotten whose room you've been sleeping in?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said getting up to leave.

"Hey wait I was only kidding." Akane said in a rather chipper mood as she turned around facing Sora's back.

"Is that so?" Sora said bringing a hand to her face for a moment.

"Yeah, Sora, are you okay?" Akane asked noticing the usually cheerful girl wasn't herself.

"Yeah," Sora said bringing her hand to face again in a wiping motion.

"Hm," Akane uttered moving so that they were face to face. "No you're not you're crying!"

"So, what" Sora said wiping away more tears.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked her tone softened.

"I don't know I just feel sad for some reason." Sora replied sniffling.

"This whole being a girl thing is really kicking your butt isn't it," She asked smiling.

"It's not funny." Sora said wiping away more tears.

"Well you are kind of being a wimp about it."

"My back hurts, my stomach hurts, my chest hurts, my legs hurt, I have a headache and no matter how many pills I take the pain doesn't go away. Maybe you can deal with this but I'm not used it so get off my back." Sora sobbed furiously.

"That's all you're problem is? You really are a wimp." Akane teased. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She said giggling slightly when she saw the look Sora was giving her. "I've never had it that bad. Guess you just ended up getting the short end of the stick."

"Sounds like you just got off easy." Sora said returning to Akane's bed and sobbing into her pillow.

"It's nothing to cry about I'm sure Dr. Tofu can do something to help." Akane said attempting to comfort her, but it only made the matter worse.

"No way am I letting that man near me." She refused remembering what happened to Riku.

"As long as Kasumi isn't around he's a great doctor. Give him a chance." Akane said gently placing her hand on Sora's side, but even that caused her to wince in pain.

"Guess I have no choice then." Sora said her face still buried in the pillow. "But it will have to wait until tomorrow." She said sucking up her the remainder of her sobbing. "I have to go to work." She said then stood up unsteadily but quickly gained her balance. "_Calling me a wimp, I'll show you."_ Sora thought the joints of her body surging with pain.

"You don't look so good." Akane said unable to ignore Sora's shaky stance.

"I'll walk it off." She said proudly exiting the room, but when in the hallway she leaned against the wall nearly collapsing from the pain. "_Me and my big mouth," _Sora thought then forced herself back up and down the stairs to work her efforts only to be repaid by getting a warning screamed at her by her boss along a major deduction in pay for breaking so many dishes before being sent home. Extremely upset by what had happened Sora walked home in tears even though she had managed to hold herself together while the café owner screamed at her. Normally such a thing wouldn't have bothered her so much and she would have just flipped the man off labeling him a jerk, but still highly emotional over what had occurred and just hyper sensitive that day period Sora ended up crying herself to sleep in Akane's arms.

chapter 6 end


	7. Chapter 7

Sora1/2

**Sora1/2**

**By **

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 7**

Akane woke up shortly after 7 a.m. A slight frown creased her features when she realized she couldn't move. Opening one eye she saw Sora soundly sleeping using her body as a makeshift pillow. "Uugh!" Akane groaned as she pushed the slumbering girl off of her. Then fell off the bed "Ow!" Akane uttered landing hard on her backside.

Rising Sora looked down at Akane with a half dead expression on her face. _"What's going on?" _Sora wondered still half dreaming.

A chill ran down Akane's spine when she looked up and saw Sara just staring at her with that blank expression. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked standing.

Sora looked up at her and gave a small nod not even half conscious of her actions. Her head remained tilted down. Her mouth slightly opening drool began to seep from it.

"Will you wake up already/" Akane yelled violently shaking her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sora shouted squinting her eyes. "Grief, you didn't have to shake me so hard." She said wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?" Akane screamed.

Sora winced. "What's your problem?"

"I woke up and found you practically on top of me that's what!"

Sora's face turned red at Akane's accusation. "You don't honestly think I'd- Sora said but was cut off mid sentence when Akane threw a punch her way. Sora ducked causing Akane to miss. "Woah," she said rolling off the bed just in time to miss a second swing from a bat Akane had seemed to pull out of thin air then darted out of the room slamming the door closed behind her. "Phew," she breathed sighing with relief even though her heart was still pounding.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked sweat dropping believing there must have been an explanation as to why Sora was standing in the hallway half naked.

"Huh?" Sora said looking up then suddenly started feeling a pinch of embarrassment realizing she was wearing nothing but a skimpy camisole and underpants. "Uh, nothing much." She said looking away sweat dropping. _"What am I getting all embarrassed for? I have nothing to be ashamed about. He doesn't know who I really am so I should be fine. Act naturally." _Sora told herself trying to shrug off her embarrassment.

"You two get in a fight or something?" Riku asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, something like that." Sora answered sweat dropping. "Can I hang out in your room for a while?" She asked heading off in that direction not waiting for a response.

"Sure." Riku answered feeling as if he'd just been mowed down.

"_Damn it." _Riku thought looking down at the homework he was still struggling with. He had no intention of spending his entire weekend on one assignment. Raising his head he looked over at Sora who sat with her knees to her face reading a book on the floor in front of her. He had given her some of his clothes to wear and besides being a little baggy they seemed to fit her just fine. "I'm going to get some snacks, want anything?"

"Water will be fine." Sora said turning a page."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Sora answered half paying attention to him. Her eyes had not once left the page she was reading.

"Okay." Riku said getting up and leaving the room.

As he walked down the stairs he heard the rushed pattering of feet coming in his direction. Reaching the bottom of the stair case he took a sudden step back when Ranma nearly careening into him. "Where's Sora?" Ranma asked out of breath panting heavily.

"She's in my room, why?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ranma said then ran up the stairs.

"Okay! I'm ready for you this time!" Ranma declared busting into Riku's room. "Who the heck are you?" He asked when he saw the blonde haired boy sitting beside her.

Sora looked up horrified while Roxas did his best to seem sheepish. "Should I take care of him?" Roxas asked Sora his expression turned serious.

"What do you mean by 'take care of him'," She asked leery of what her other half might do. The look on Roxas' face turned deadly. "No, I'll take care of it myself."

"I'm still here you know." Ranma said sweat dropping.

"Not for long." Roxas said giving him a stare that could kill.

"Don't mind my friend, he's just kidding," Sora exclaimed putting Roxas in a head lock roughly rubbing the top of his head with her knuckles.

"I didn't know we had company." Ranma said staring at Roxas.

"_This isn't going well." _Sora thought. "Hey what's that behind you?" Sora said pointing.

"Where," Ranma said turning around then was suddenly struck by lightening.

"And you were afraid of what I would have done?" Roxas said staring down at Ranma's charred unconscious body.

"Well at least he's still alive. Hurry and get him to his room. If he says anything I can pretend he was just having an intense dream or something."

"Okay." Roxas said lifting Ranma onto his back.

"Make sure no one else sees you." Sora cautioned.

"I won't slip up again." Roxas said then opened a dark portal slipping through it just before Riku returned to the room.

"It took me a minute but I got Kasumi to make us some tea." He said entering the room with a tray filled with junk food and of course the tea and sat the tray down between them. "What's wrong with you?" Riku asked noticing the wide eyed expression on Sora's face.

"Nothing," Sora answered shaking her head. "Hey, that's a lot of food for just two people." She commented taking a few cookies from the tray.

"I got extra because you're so greedy." Riku replied with a smile.

"Am not," Sora argued with a mouth full.

"Yeah, right." Riku said with a small smile.

Sora swallowed then realized she had already eaten half of what was on the tray. "Well, maybe I am just a little greedy." She smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I figured you'd be hungry since it's past lunch time." Riku said picking up a cookie.

"It's that late?" Sora said surprised.

"Yup, time flies when you're having fun, huh? What were you reading that was so interesting?"

"Um, uh…" Sora stammered her face turning red. "Nothing.," she said picking up the book and running out of the room. Not paying attention to where she was going Sora ran straight into Kasumi and dropped the book she was protectively holding. It fell to the floor with the cover facing up.

"Oh you found my book." Kasumi said picking the waffy romance novel up off of the floor.

Sora's heart was pounding and her face was still a slight shade of pink. "N-no, problem," She stammered too embarrassed to have been found with such a thing to talk straight.

"Sora, why aren't you wearing your own clothes?" Kasumi asked unable to ignore the distinctive outfit she had on.

"_That's right I got in a fight with Akane. She's probably still mad at me. I hope she doesn't tell anyone about me."_ Sora thought as she stammered trying to explain why she was wearing Riku's clothes.

"Never mind," Kasumi said sweetly having not understood a word Sora had spoken amongst all the "ums", "uhs", and repeated stutters. _"Probably for the best I don't know anyway." _She thought as she walked away.

Downstairs Akane was looking through the knives in one of the kitchen drawers. _"It's pretty big but it's the sharpest one in here. Guess it will have to do." _She thought turning around with the butcher knife in her hand just as Sora entered the room.

"Akana," Sora said wide eyed then chose her next words carefully as she was hoping to avoid getting attacked.

"Yes, Sora?" Akane smiled.

"What are you planning on doing with that knife?" Sora asked slowly.

"I was going to help Riku cut his hair today, but since I can't find the scissors this will have to do."

"Oh." Sora said exhaling with relief. "You aren't angry with me anymore?"

"Of course not. Sorry for over reacting. We both had a long night and it was an honest mistake, so let's not talk about it anymore okay?" Akane said with a slight growl to her cheery words as the event was a little scary for her and she was still not completely over it.

"Okay." Sora said moving to the side so Akane could exit the kitchen. It wasn't even a minute after she had went upstairs that a huge commotion shook the house. Sora ran out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Come back here and let me cut your hair!" Akane demanded as she chased Riku down the stairs.

"What's with you all of a sudden? Leave me alone!" He said running past Sora.

"You look like a sheep dog." Akane retorted.

"Woof." Riku said as he was chased back past Sora.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked coming down the stairs just in time to see Akane on Riku's heels with a raised knife in her hand. Ranma gasped immediately grabbing the girl. "Akane calm down!" He said holding her so she couldn't move.

"What do you mean calm down?" Akane yelled. "Let me go!"

"I don't know what happened but did Riku really do something worth getting stabbed to death for?"

"What?" Akane yelled shocked then fell silent. "I'm not trying to kill him, you idiot, I'm trying to cut his hair." She said after a short pause.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ranma said letting her go.

"Because I was to busy being man handled by you!"

"Heh, don't flatter yourself." Ranma smirked.

"What's all the noise about?" Nabiki asked coming into the room looking very displeased.

"Akane was trying to give Riku a hair cut. He said pointing over his shoulder at Riku was still catching his breath.

"Oh really?" Nabiki said interested to see what Riku's face looked like under his hair. "So what's with the knife then?" She asked looking at the sharp metal object in Akane's hand.

"I couldn't find the scissors she admitted.

"Honestly," she said going into the kitchen then emerging with a small pair of scissors. "They're kept in the top left drawer you know the one daddy keeps the light bulbs in?"

"Oh yeah," Akane said smiling as she sweat dropped.

"I'll go put this away then, thank you." Ranma said taking the knife from Akane and putting it back in the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nabiki asked seeing Riku trying to leave the room.

"You plan on coming with me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…" Nabiki said walking over to Riku and examining the area where his face should be. "You really should cut your hair you know." She said looking directly at the wall of silver hair that covered his eyes and nose.

Riku didn't say a word simply turning from her to go about his business. "Aagh," Riku shouted when he was suddenly tackled to the floor from behind.

"Sora, what are you doing?" He asked struggling with her.

"I was thinking and Akane is right. You really do look like a sheep dog. It's time to get your hair cut." She said choppily as she tussled with Riku on the floor.

"_She's strong."_ Riku thought fighting against her with all his might. "Get off of me!" Riku ordered.

"Stay still." Sora shot back then turned him face up slamming him on the floor penning him to it by sitting on his legs.

"Oh my." Kasumi said entering the living room just in time to witness the brutal act.

"Riku's being stubborn about cutting his hair so Sora is persuading him to rethink his position." Nabiki informed her older sister.

Kasumi sighed. "He's probably horribly scarred under all that hair. I would like to see what he looks like too, but I don't want to embarrass the poor boy."

"I'm not scarred and I'm not embarrassed Riku said struggling against Sora still despite the air having been knocked out of him. Sora slammed him back down again knocking the fight out of him. Then quickly moved so that she was sitting on his chest. Riku lay on the floor moaning unable to move and barely able to breath.

"Hurry, grab his arms and legs!" Sora commanded turning to the sisters.

Kasumi hesitated but her curiosity won over it and she grabbed Riku's arms holding his wrists together with both her hands. Riku's eyes opened wide. Kasumi had an amazing grip. He didn't dare move an inch for fear she would tighten her grip and accidentally end up snapping his wrists. Akane held his legs down by his ankles and with Sora sitting on him he couldn't move an inch even if he tried. "Scissors," Sora said holding out her hand for them.

"Here you go." Nabiki said placing them into her hands.

Riku closed his eyes as Sora begin to snip away at his hair. "There that should do it." Sora said after cutting the front of his hair. Riku opened his eyes to see her smiling down at her handy work.

"Oh my." Kasumi said covering her mouth surprised to see he was actually quite handsome.

"Ugh." Riku groaned pushing Sora away and sitting up. "Are you all happy now?" He asked getting up and running away from them to his room.

"Was he crying?" Akane asked starting to feel a little guilty.

"Riku?" Sora said thinking about the expression she saw on his face just before he left the room. _"Nah, couldn't be."_ She thought pushing the idea to the back of her mind. "No way, he's okay." Sora said smiling as she rubbed the back of her head.

end chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Sora ½

**Sora½**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 8**

It had been some time since Riku had his hair cut and now he felt completely exposed and violated. When was the last time he even looked at his own reflection? Still feeling completely disgusted with himself it had been over two years and he honestly had no clue what his own face looked like. Not even before his hair became a veil over his face did he dare look upon his own image, but before didn't matter. He didn't care if Sora and the others saw face and the regret that looked back at them because he knew they accepted him and loved him despite his obvious flaws. The Tendos only saw a mask of made of hair the face he had come to show everyone due to the fact he was still not able to forgive himself for the things he had done. He didn't want them to know he still held such contempt for himself and in turn feel their affection was wasted on him, so he hid behind that mask knowing no matter how straight a face he kept his eyes would always betray him telling the truth. He sat on his futon with his knees to his face which was red from crying. He had been silently sobbing for while. What now could he use to hide those horrible feelings? They held him down and forced him to expose what he had rather kept hidden.

"Hey Riku are you okay?" Sora asked walking into his room.

"Get lost," he groaned.

"I know you're a little upset right now but don't you feel better?" Sora said still trying to be cheerful.

"If you weren't a girl I'd…" Riku started the words getting caught in his throat.

"You'd what?" Sora said taking a fighting stance.

"Never mind just go away." Riku said sighing.

"Riku." Sora said sitting down beside him. She stopped short of what she was going to say when she noticed his damp face. "I'm sorry." She said heavily sighing pulling her knees to her face as well feeling horrible for what she did now knowing how much it upset him.

"You should be." Riku uttered without thinking.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize." Sora said getting riled up.

"Riku looked up at her a snappy come back on the tip of his tongue until he noticed the sudden change in her expression as she stared him directly in the eyes and quickly turned away from her.

"_I thought he was just mad at me for getting everyone to gang up on him like we did but he seems so sad. Is he really that broken up over getting a little hair cut?" _Sora wondered to herself. "Riku…" Sora began not really knowing what to say.

"What?" Riku replied sharply.

"_You don't seem yourself. That's what I want to say but I can't. Or maybe he is himself and I just haven't noticed something was wrong all this time." _Sora thought falling silent.

"If you didn't want anything why are you-" Riku stopped mid sentence when the girl suddenly took hold of his hand tears streaming from her eyes onto his skin as she held it close to her face head bowed.

"_Oh man…"_ Riku thought at a loss for words. "Pull yourself together. What are you crying for anyway? You aren't the one who just got beat up by a bunch of girls."

"I know. I just, I just." Sora stuttered unable to say what she really wanted to say.

"Come on no sense in feeling guilty now." Riku said while half heartedly trying to pull his hand from her. "I'll get you back sooner or later."

"_Huh?"_ Sora thought wiping the tears from her face with the back of her arm. For some reason those few words set a fire in her. She looked up to catch a brief smile before he turned from her taking his hand out of her grasp wiping the tears that fell on it on the side of his jeans.

"What was that 'if you weren't a girl' crap about then, huh?" She asked her temper suddenly flaring.

Riku looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "I changed my mind you aren't a girl you're a demon with breasts."

"What did you say?" Sora said practically burning up. While she didn't care for being turned into a girl she really didn't appreciate being called a demon. Without thinking she raised a first and swung at him.

"Too easy." Riku said grabbing her wrist. Sora suddenly found herself being slammed on the floor and pinned down. "You're just like a friend of mine. You two are a couple peas in a pod." He said grinning as she struggled to get free.

"How so?" She asked twitching in frustration.

"You're both a couple of wusses." Riku answered with a smile.

"If that's all you have to say get off me." Sora ordered still struggling.

"I don't have any scissors to cut your hair with so I guess you'll just have to do a couple of things before I think about letting you go." Riku said thoughtfully.

"Ha! Exactly what am I going to do while your sitting on me?" Sora said out of breath.

"Glad you asked. How about…" Riku started then whispered something into her ear.

"I'm not saying that. Not in a thousand years."

"Do it or else." Riku said twisting her arm.

Sora sweat dropped. What he did hurt terribly, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "Go jump off a cliff!"

"What was that?" He said applying more pressure.

"Riku is the king of the universe!" Sora shouted unable to take the pain.

"Is that so?" Akane said from the door way. The two looked up at her surprised.

"_Not that I care but does anyone ever knock in this house?"_ Riku thought as Sora withered in pain. "That's the price your ring leader here has to pay. Care to join her?" Riku asked sadistically.

"Ring leader? Since when was Sora my boss?" Akane said ready to fight.

"_What's going on here? Better pull her away before she does something we're all going to regret."_ Ranma thought walking down the hall after taking a shower. "Don't mind her she just gets a little cranky when she's tired. We'll leave you two to get back to whatever it was you were doing. Come along now you know how you are when you don't get your ten hours." He said waving as he pulled Akane from the door and closed it.

"And what was that about?" Akane asked fuming?

"Haven't you and that girl picked on him enough? "If you ask me she's getting what she deserves." Ranma said walking away with hands in his pockets only to have his stride cut short by a foot to the head.

"And you're getting what you deserve!" Akane declared and stomped off to her room.

"I'm so embarrassed." Sora said into the tatami floor sweat dropping.

"Why, when only a couple of people heard you? Now say it louder and like you mean it." Riku directed.

"Eat dirt." Sora said then started laughing as Riku tickled the bottoms of her feet with a long white feather he pulled out of nowhere.

"Had enough," Riku asked as Sora's laughing became labored gasps for air.

"Is this supposed to be torture," she asked wheezing in between bouts of laughter then suddenly yiped when he brought his knuckles down on the bottom of her feet instead of the feather.

"Again, louder, like you mean it." Riku commanded."

"RIKU IS THE KING OF THE UNIVERSE!!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs.

Down stairs Soen was reading a periodical while Genma was stuffing his face with the leftovers, food that was meant to be Riku's dinner but since he didn't come down to eat it Genma felt he had to make sure it didn't go to waste. The two looked up from what they were doing when they heard the loud declaration. "Just ignore it Saotome, just ignore it." Soen advised as he continued reading.

"Up stairs Riku was rolling over with laughter as a dejected Sora sat shooting daggers at him with her eyes too exhausted to carry out the beating she was imagining herself giving him. After a while they both calmed down and just sat in silence. "Are we even now?" Sora asked not bothering to turn in his direction.

"Maybe." Riku answered unable to resist teasing her.

"Is that how it is?" Sora questioned becoming irritated.

"No, just kidding we're even." Riku said reassuringly.

"So we're cool then?" Sora asked.

"You tell me." Riku said looking over at her for a second.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sora admitted.

"You're just like him." Riku murmured. "Too forgiving."

"What?" Sora said spinning around.

"Nothing. Good night." Riku said laying down.

"Yeah. It is late. Sora said standing up to go turn off the light. Then dropped the extra futon in the room by Riku's.

"You aren't sharing a room with Akane anymore?" He asked rolling over to face her.

"No way she's probably still mad at me. Even if she isn't have you forgotten the complete fool you forced me to make of myself just a little while ago?" Sora said staring hard at Riku's shadowy outline.

"Do what you want." Riku said rolling back over. "Wuss." He uttered under his breath somehow knowing if Sora heard him it would have started a fight he was too tired to finish.

After falling asleep Riku spent the remainder of the night in a restless slumber as he dreamed he was running in an endless dark field toward daylight. There was no divide of dawn or sunset between the two, just day and then night. "Sora! Where are you!" he repeatedly shouted, but no one answered. "It's no use." He finally said huffing and puffing as he came to a stop.

"Were you even trying that hard to find me," Sora's voice questioned.

"Where are you," Riku asked looking around expecting to see the boy right beside him, his voice sounding near by.

"Closer than you think," Sora replied.

"Where?" Why are you hiding? This isn't funny." Riku said the worry evident in is voice.

"Of course it is. I'm right in front of you." Sora said.

"Where?" Riku said looking around wide eyed still expecting to see his friend. Squinting he peered into the distance.

"Thanks a lot. I'm right in front of you and you don't even realize it, but maybe it's better this way." Sora said his initially dejected response turning optimistic.

"What are you saying? I don't get it." Riku said franticly. "No, yes I do. I'm sorry. I haven't been looking for you at all lately. I've been living like nothing existed before I came to this place." Riku said the tone of his voice suddenly very solemn.

"Maybe that's because your heart knows where I am just like I know where you are." Sora's voice said in reply.

"Heh, you talk like this isn't a dream. I'm just making this up to feel better about slacking off."

"This isn't a dream!"

"Then why haven't I seen you? Where are you?" Riku demanded, but there was only silence. "Sora? Sora?" Riku uttered waking up. Sitting up he wiped the sweat from his forehead then looked over at the girl who was soundly sleeping just a little ways away from him. "Just a stupid dream," he said falling back onto the futon.

"Good morning your highness," Nabiki greeted Riku sarcastically as she stepped out the front door.

"Oh, so you heard the announcement?" He replied with a slight grin.

"Everyone did. What you do is your business, but at least try to keep it down next time."

"What?" Riku said gritting his teeth realizing the implication behind her words.

"Morning," Akane's cheerful voice boomed as she entered the scene unaware of the brewing hostility. "Where's Ranma and Sora?"

"Who knows?" I have business to take care so catch you all later." Nabiki said trotting off leaving Riku to silently fume.

chapter 8 end


End file.
